


Change isn't that Bad

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans! Trevor, alien dick, and sweet depressed trevor who lives in the desert, anyway alien james, as ur local transboy fuck im always going to have trans boys like fuck yo, bretts in this for like 5 seconds being the most brett he could be, god i love this fucking ship ill go down with it idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trevor has been living alone in the desert for a while. He does everything alone, eating, sleeping, and more. One night, that changes and now Trevor must take care of someone he never expected: An Alien Prince he found in his garden. There's only so many ways this can go, honestly.





	Change isn't that Bad

Trevor lived in the middle of the desert alone.   
  
That was kind of his thing, actually. Well not always. He _was_ from Colorado after all. He just inherited this tiny home in the middle of nowhere, and the moment he could he… moved in. He needed the change. That was his reasoning to others, at least.   
  
What he really wanted was to be alone.   
  
It was a combination of things, but his main reasoning was people were just too much. They talked too much, did too much. It made him nervous. And so here he was. In the desert.   
  
Alone.   
  
He had a nice garden. Irrigated, plentiful. Desert animals often came to eat the rotting veggies he left for them, drink the water that pooled up. He watched them, sometimes. Once every two weeks he’d go out for supplies in his truck, face actual people, and come back with little to no problem, and become solitary again.   
  
Admittedly… it was getting tiresome. It was a cycle he couldn’t seem to break. At one point he debated maybe going into town to do something, but the little part of him that craved being alone told him he’d hate it. And so he listened.   
  
Tonight was one of those nights, where he was wishing he could go do something. But here he was laying in his bed, not wanting to move. He was pretty sure this was depression, but he also… didn’t care. He wasn’t going to move unless absolutely necessary.   
  
Hearing noises outside of something banging around was seemingly necessary. It started him at first, the sound of something slamming into his shed. It was like sound of a large animal running into something, and Trevor went to grab his flare gun and a pair of slippers. He wasn’t very keen on keeping a real gun in his home, but he still needed something to protect himself. And his chickens.   
  
He looked out the window cautiously, jumping at the sight of a shadow moving in the inkyness of nightime. The stars were shining and the moon was full, but even then it was too dark to tell what it was. He gripped the flare gun tight, and headed for the door.   
  
He was exceedingly quiet as he stepped outside, feeling dread ebb over him. There was a chill in the air, and he could feel it through the thin pajamas he wore. He didn’t want to die mauled by… Coyotes? A Puma? He didn’t know and didn’t want to know. He just had to scare it away, whatever it was.   
  
The night air was cool. In any other circumstance, soothing and serene. However Trevor was tense and frankly terrified. He could hear something. Just... noises. Crunching, steps… hard breathing. He was careful, trying to be quiet. But being the fool that he was, forgot he couldn’t see in the dark.   


And therefore, he knocked his leg against the wheelbarrow he was keeping extra dirt in, making a loud banging sound as he hissed. It fucking hurt!   
  
Whatever he was trying to scare away _definitely_ heard him. But it didn’t run away scared. Because now Trevor could see the shape. It was… roughly human sized… even shaped. And there was a tail and honestly Trevor started to panic.   
  
And so he shot a flare.   
  
And it _hit_.  
  
And he really wasn’t expecting the light to show an actual living person. With a tail. Who was now knocked out on the ground by a _fucking_ flare. Trevor panicked, going up to the now well lit person.   
  
Fuck did he kill someone? Fuck! He was a murderer now!  
  
He would have had a panic attack if he hadn’t noticed he body still breathing. It was subtle movement, but it put him at ease. The red glow of the flare let him see what was scaring him and… it wasn’t what he expected.   
  
A man but… not a normal one. The real, moving tail gave that away. His hair was textured and curly, pulled up into a tight bun, a lighter streak in it. The pointed ears gave away another inhuman trait that he couldn’t immediately explain.  Facial hair and blood dripping down his softened and very very knocked out face. Trevor admitted the unconscious man thing was… very pretty.  
  
He realized he now had a knocked out man in his garden in the middle of the night. In the desert.   
  
Alone.   
  
He had to get him inside. There was no way he was going to be able to take him to a hospital, not with his features. Just to make sure the guy wouldn’t wake up and attack him while he was dragging him inside, he very gently put his hand on the man’s chest.   
  
Breathing. Soft and slow. And a heartbeat, a faint one. Trevor sighed in relief, as he was still alive and wasn’t waking at touch. That meant trying to pick him up now, with a bit of a struggle. He was as heavy as expected, but Trevor could handle it for a minute. The only thing stopping him from doing perfectly was the weird ass tail clinging to his leg.   
  
But luckily, he got him inside. He set him on the couch, now in actual light getting a better look. He was… handsome. Strangely blue tinted, but the stream of blood coming down his forehead revealed why: blue blood. That combined with the elf-like pointed ears and tail, not to mention his outfit! It looked like a skin tight morphsuit and it made him curious if there was more differences underneath...  
  
Trevor was going to have to adjust to the fact he had an alien on his couch. It was giving him anxiety, if he was being honest. Like bad anxiety. The kind where he was squatting on the ground, trying to steady his breathing because there’s a _fucking alien on his couch._ _  
__  
_ Did he call the cops? No, he saw the end of Alf. This… alien guy would get dissected. Tortured! All kinds of fucked up things. He didn’t really want that for a dude who just got shot by a flare and was knocked out.   
  
Trevor needed something to do. So he went to the kitchen, grabbing a towelette and wetting it. He was going to try to clean the guy up at least.. He came back, trying to stay quiet. Okay… He’s not going to kill you. He’s not a… xenomorph or something! He looks pretty human, despite the obvious.   
  
With a shaky breath, he dabbed on the alien’s head, hands shaking like fucking crazy. Trevor wasn’t fond of this honestly. Why couldn’t it have been a coyote or something? That’d have been a lot easier to take care of.   
  
The blood was hard to clean up, but he did his best. He was going to have to bandage him up… He had a first aid kit in the kitchen, he was sure he had bandages. It only took a minute to find them.   
  
He was quicker this time, haunched over the alien with knit brows as he placed a rather large bandage.   
  
He really didn’t expect his arm to be grabbed as he finished, making him scream. But the hand attached to the now awake alien was _strong._ He hadn’t see his eyes until now but the intensity of them only scared him further. They were burrowing into his soul, and he felt like he needed to escape as a flash of nausea hit him. His knees buckled and suddenly he was on the ground. The alien had let go of his arm, and was now standing up over him as he tried not to throw up.   
  
“Oh god I’m-” he cut himself off, gagging suddenly, but nothing coming up.   
  
“Oh god I’m.”  
  
What?  
  
His head jerked up, looking into the intense eyes that were now… curious. The alien’s head was tilted, looking at him. It wasn’t blinking and that made things even worse. And creepy.   
  
“Did… you talk?” Trevor asked, as the Alien’s head shifted to the other side.   
  
“Did you talk.” It repeated back, before it suddenly went down into a squat. Trevor couldn’t help but shake, knees too weak to scoot back away from it. Was he going to die? No. He wasn’t dead yet so...  
  
“Are you repeating me?” Trevor said after a moment, testing the waters. He wanted to see what happens now.   
  
“Are you repeating me.” It said back, gaze still unwavering. This was really creepy but the underdeveloped part of his twenty year old mind kind of wanted to test even further.   
  
“....Fuck.” He said, letting it take hold.  
  
“Fuck!” Okay it was grinning. It had a big toothy grin and Trevor could see the sharp canines and blue tongue. But… grinning was good? The nausea was gone and so was the shaking, so he could run but…  
  
“...Can you understand me?” Trevor said, and the grin stopped. It was tense for a moment, as the alien sat and looked at him, before finally speaking again.   
  
“I… can understand… you.” It said slowly, finally blinking. Trevor let his jaw drop, as the alien smiled again, this time a bit less toothy. Trevor was absolutely shocked, honestly. The alien didn’t just repeat this time. He replied.   
  
The alien could definitely tell his current shock, as it patted it’s bandage.   
  
“You… Fixed. Fixed… First.. First Aid.” It looked like it was trying to find the right words, searching for the right ones when it spoke. And Trevor nodded gently, in awe of what was happening.  
  
“Thank. Thank you.” Another smile, toothy again but this time the alien’s eyes looked softer and less intense. Trevor probably visibly calmed down as he nodded again. This was surreal. Utterly surreal.   
  
“No problem, dude…” Trevor said, seemingly out of breath. The alien ginned wider, and started crawling closer, curious. And very grabby, he realized as it gently began to touch Trevor’s leg, making him jerk back. Trevor was about to say something but was cut off.  
  
“Name?”   
  
Okay… He was supposed to be the one asking questions. He was the human with an alien who could speak. But he swallowed the lump in his throat, ready for whatever this was.   
  
“Trevor. Trevor Schmidty.” He said, and the alien nodded.   
  
“I’m…. Jai-mes.” Jai-mes? Jai-mes. Just a weirdly pronounced James. Kinda on the nose, but whatever. Trevor was just going to call him James.  
  
“Alright, James. We have each other’s names now.” Trevor said, making James nod and grin brightly. And then he stood up suddenly, looking around.   
  
“You’ve got food?” He said, making it sound more like a question than a weird statement.   
  
“Uhh, I mean… Yeah? What… what do you even eat?” Trevor said, staying on the floor because if he tried to stand, he might die. Or pass out. One of those.   
  
“Lots!” The large alien man said, looking around and starting to touch things. Trevor didn’t particularly like this, actually. He didn’t like his things being touched. “I stay here now. Too dangerous, you’re good caretaker.”   
  
“What? What do you mean?” Trevor said, _now_ trying to stand up. Stay with him? Harbour an alien creature? His mind was racing and his face showed his panic, much to James curiosity.   
  
“Your kind has such expressive faces. They’re like us. But pink worm babies.” What did that even mean?   
  
“You’re… you’re avoiding the question!” Trevor said, raising his voice gently and making James’ ears perk upwards. Oh weird. “What do you mean you’re staying with me?”   
  
“It’s obvious!” No! No it wasn’t! “I am ah… alien. You’re planet, is ah, not open to the galaxy. Small minds. You have a big mind. You didn’t kill me!”   
  
“I… I mean yeah, but-”   
  
“And, I am prince! I must be cared for.”  What. What?   
  
“....Prince?” Trevor said back, brows knit again. Prince? Like royalty? Holy shit?  
  
“Yes! It is why I am here!” James said, wandering right into the kitchen, touching and feeling things again. “Planet is at war. I was sent off to be safe. Didn’t go well.”   
  
That didn’t sound like the whole story, in Trevor’s opinion. But the somewhat broken english was probably preventing that from being a much longer story. He’s harboring an alien pince who’s escaping a war and the evil part of his mind just wanted to die.   
  
“What is this?” That got Trevor’s attention, as James had opened the fridge and found the eggs, holding one up to show it off.   
  
“It’s a fucking egg…” Trevor said, covering his face for a moment as he let his mind try to register everything. He only uncovered when he heard a sharp crunching sound. Did he…? Yeah, the egg substance rolling down James’ mouth and into his facial hair told the story. He ate the egg, just fucking… ate it.   
  
“This is the most amazing thing I’ve ever had….” James said, grabbing another and promptly placing it in his mouth. Trevor was disgusted but at least he now knew what to feed him. God, he was actually going to have to keep him? Oh god. Panic, panic again. The walls were closing in and he needed to breathe.   
  
Strangely, James perked up suddenly, slowly coming back to Trevor, covered in egg. Trevor jumped when he realized James was right next to him, holding his hand out.   
  
“Sad? No. Which one?” James said, clicking his tongue against his teeth, his own eyebrows knit as Trevor looked down.   
  
“...Panic.” Trevor said, oddly compelled to answer. James frowned, before wiping his face on his suit sleeve, before getting closer. James was studying him. Eyes focused again, just… studying him.   
  
“That’s not good for my caretaker. If you feel to much, so will I! That’s not fun.” He said, and now it was Trevor’s turn for his eyebrows to knit, frowning.  
  
“What does _that_ mean?”  
  
“We are connected! You fixed me, and I touched you. New caretaker!” James said, as it was something normal. It wasn’t and it just made him even more confused. Trevor was confused and James… could feel it. He could _feel_ it. It clicked, and Trevor started working things out.   
  
“You… touched my arm. You can feel what I’m feeling… and vice versa. That’s…” He started, and James just smiled. In the back of his mind, he could feel the swell of pride. “What… Is this a weird alien thing? Why me?”  
  
“Well… you didn’t kill me.”   
  
...Okay he couldn’t argue with that. That was valid. But he still didn’t know if he was the right person to take care of an alien prince. James must have sensed this, as he got closer and his tail wrapped around Trevor’s leg. Trevor could feel a warmth spread in his chest, and he let out a soft noise. It was like pure comfort was being put into him, and well…  
  
It kind of made him dizzy?   
  
His mind swam with the strange comfort, and he felt like he was going to fall over. Which, in turn, made James’ own face twist to panic as he grabbed him. Trevor hadn’t even realized he was actually falling. He just… felt. This much feeling was so overwhelming and-   
  
“Trevor?” James. James’ voice was stable. Stable. What the hell was happening?   
  
He was on the floor the next thing he knew. James over him, propping him up, looking over him with worried glances. The warmth in his chest was gone, for the most part.   
  
“Your body, it doesn’t… work the same. I shouldn’t do that one.” James said, voice barely above a whisper. Regret. Fear. Deep deep fear of losing someone again-   
  
Trevor winced, trying to sit up. He wasn’t sure how this was going to work but… for all the time he’d been alone, admittedly… someone worrying over him was kind of nice. He wouldn’t ever say that out loud. Ever.   
  
It took awhile for him to convince James he was alright, but eventually, he did. And he decided to start fixing things up, making a place for James to sleep. First, he’d finally get to use the second form of his couch: It’s fold out bed! Which amazed James, actually. He couldn’t help but let out a strange little giggle at him touching the bed, feeling it.   
  
It was… really cute. James was so amazed by everything actually. It made sense, he was an alien after all. Everything was new. He’d… probably do the same.   
  
Trevor had a surplus of blankets, he realized. He was sure it was his mother’s doing, as he spread them down and James just watched. Trevor would look over every now and then, seeing him watching with a bemused smile and flicking tail. Did they have beds like this on his planet? He couldn’t help but wonder that and many more things, when he finally finished.   
  
“It looks… soft.” James says, putting his hands onto it gently. It was kind of cute watching him, as he crawled onto the bed, just touching. “This is a proper bed. Very proper.”  
  
Trevor smiled a bit at that, but his face dropped when James started to peel off his suit, revealing the skin underneath. He looked away immediately, much to James’ amusement.   
  
“Oooh, do you not like naked bodies?” James asked, and Trevor sputtered.   
  
“No, I mean… I do but, I just met you and it’s kinda weird to just undress without warning someone.” He said, covering his eyes now for extra effect. “I’ll just go into the kitchen. You… do whatever.”   
  
He kept his eyes covered as James just laughed, and he went to go do… something. Eat, whatever. He needed to do that. What time was it?   
  
A quick sneak at the clock made him realize it was four in the morning. Early start, great. He went to the fridge, looking at the egg count. Still good. James didn’t decemate his supply. He’d have to check the chickens when he feels less… whatever this was.  
  
After a few minutes, he had toast and eggs going, a more familiar comfort spreading unlike the more forced one. This was good. This was calming. And apparently, he’d gained an audience without knowing, James draped in a blanket watching him. He glanced over at him, as James perked up.   
  
“You gonna eat the white bits?” James said, his speech a little more natural sounding now, Trevor realized. James was catching on fast…  
  
“The shells?”   
  
“Yeah! Shells!”   
  
James was kind of weird still. He tossed him the shells, and shook his head when the alien put them into his mouth, crunching happily. Like chips or something. At least it gave Trevor someplace to put all the shells.   
  
And so it was Trevor’s turn to eat, messily making little egg sandwiches and thinking to himself. It was four in the morning… what could he even do? I mean, he could try to talk to James more. He glanced at the alien who was now back in his bed, snuggling into the blankets and pillows, lower half covered. James could see his back now and it was… strange. Human, but covered in markings. He supposed tattoos, admiring the patterns gently. They stretched down onto his arms and Trevor couldn’t help but stare. He knew what attractive dudes look like, even if they were yunno, aliens.   
  
He had a feeling James noticed his appreciation, because James turned his head to look back at him, grinning softly. Trevor flushed red and looked away. Fuck. James had a _smirk_ on his face. It only made him turn redder, as James started giggling.   
  
James was going to be the death of him.  
  
The next few hours until daylight were easier, as Trevor decided to sit at the end of James’ bed, pleasing the alien. He showed him the tv, which James picked up quickly, opting to watch nature documentaries for ‘research purposes’. James watched in awe, and Trevor tried not to drift off back into sleep, keeping an eye on James. He barely registered the fact that James’ tail had snaked around his arm until a bit later, the creeping sun that was peeping through his blind finally hitting his eyes. He sighed, as he looked over James.   
  
Somehow he’d fallen asleep on his back, tail wrapped around Trevor’s arm gently. Trevor… eyed over his form, gaze drifting from his face and hair that was falling out of his bun, down to his chest. There were more marks here too, and he could fully appreciate that they were tattoos. Ornamental and pretty…   
  
But then his eyes drifted lower, hovering on the fuzz of chest hair now to the-  
  
Oh, that’s a happy trail. And the beginnings of what was most definitely a dick. Trevor looked away again, face red. James grumbled something, rolling onto his side as he tail tightened and then unwrapped itself gently. Trevor was thankful for that, as got up, deciding to start his own day.   
  
And it wasn’t too much, he checked the chickens and got more eggs, sent some friends back home a few texts... Every now and then checking on the still sleeping James. He was a deep sleeper, that was for sure. It was only a short amount of time before little… thoughts wandered into his mind.  
  
Not quite thoughts… feelings, actually. They were small at first, bringing warmth to his cheeks as he put away clothes in his room. He couldn’t decipher them at first, rubbing his neck as he felt a fluttering in his chest. He couldn’t tell what it was, just knowing it was butterflies and warmth.  
  
But when it intensified, he _knew._   
  
Because now there was a warmth spreading lower, making his legs knock against themselves and underwear very very wet.   
  
His mind searched for why this was happening, and the only explanation was the newfound bond he and James now shared. If James could feel his strong emotion, then this was… oh man. He must have been having a wet dream, or something. All his body knew was it was horny, and now.   
  
He sighed, resigning himself to this fate, the trembling in his legs too much for him at the moment. He sat back onto his bed, palming himself through his pajama pants. Scooting up to his pillows, he dared to remove his pants, careful not to make too much sound. He gritted his teeth as he felt a pulse of heat, not wanting to moan out. Holy fuck these were strong feelings. He could assume it was different for James kind, these types of things but… God he didn’t even know what kind of junk James had and _God why did that suddenly matter?_ _  
__  
_ He ignored his fumbling thoughts as he immediately went to rub at his clit, hips moving up to meet his hand as much as possible. This was an entirely new level of horny and he wasn’t sure what to do with it as he rubbed furiously at himself. His mind fluttered to the idea that he should grab one of his toys, but another jolt of heat and he was cumming on his hand with a small yelp, hips shaking violently. He did everything to bite his tongue and keep from making noises any louder than sharp breaths.  
  
Holy _fuck._   
  
That was… the best orgasm he’s probably ever had. Which wasn’t surprising, he didn’t really get around much and therefore never really got any but… this was intense. This was new. He really didn’t hope it would happen again, because he was exhausted and his spread thighs hurt like hell. He sat for a moment more, before pulling his pajama pants back on, no more waves of heat. Only gentle shaking, and a tired feeling.   
  
He probably should maybe check on James? He hoped he didn’t wake him up, knowing the sound he’d made had been... Loud. He peeked in, frowning when he saw James sitting upright. He quickly realized, however, that he was also breathing hard, shivering every now and then.   
  
“James?” Trevor said softly, as the alien’s head turned quickly, wide eyed with ears flattened against his head. “You okay?”   
  
“Oh! I’m fine, don’t worry Trevor!” James said with bright blue cheeks, frankly flushed and well… like he was coming off an orgasm high. The soft tension told them both of what happened. “You go back to… doing human things. I’m going to watch more of the Tv.”   
  
It was a tad quiet for a while, as Trevor let it pass and could feel James… burying something inside himself. He wouldn’t ask questions for now.   
  
But come lunchtime, things were right back to normal. James was watching him cook lunch, commenting on everything he used and trying it himself. They pushed down the strange feelings, and kept those things secret for now.   
  
This was actually a cycle that started to develop with time, as Trevor slowly watched two months pass. Really, it felt like it went by so much quicker; Having someone with you was… nice. It was comforting, it made the long hours alone turn into moments with someone who made him smile.   
  
He was happier doing most things now, even days he had to go to town alone he smiled, knowing James was happily waiting for him. James was learning and catching onto things, feeding chickens and cooking and learning about humans. Wrapping his tail around him when he was excited by something… And everyday he learned something, Trevor did too. He learned of James’ gorgeous planet full of bright green oceans and bright blue skies, the jungles where his home was… It made Trevor wish he could see it with his own eyes someday.   
And so did James, every time he’d talk about his world he’d grow only more emotional. He missed his home, his people. But he needed to be safe. That was the duty given to him, and he accepted it with a heavy heart. The moments they shared things like this felt even more real. What scared them, what made them fear the next day. Something about sharing it made it feel conquerable.   
  
But there were still… nights. Nights where a fiery heat spread over him, making him wish to be touched and craved and filled to the breaking point. Those nights he tried to be silent with himself, knowing what was happening in the other room with James. The next morning would be quiet, the both of them now keeping their thoughts to themselves until something could distract them. Trevor know this feeling now, when he looked at James.  
  
He was absolutely falling for him, in ever sense.   
  
Trevor needed help with this. He needed the one friend from home who could understand him: He needed to talk to Brett.   
  
It was a few days before he brought up the courage to actually ask Brett to video call him, but he did, just as James was deciding to take a cat nap. He decided to take the call back to his room, nervous about what exactly to do. The video chat loaded slowly at first, making Trevor only more nervous. But soon, he saw a familiar bearded face.   
  
“Brett!” He said, giving a soft smile as his friend chuckled. Brett and him had been friends ever since he graduated highschool, keeping him safe in their small hometown. Even now Brett was his source for all things adult, even if he’d become busier with a new boyfriend in the last month.  
  
“Hey Trev, what’s up?” Brett said, wincing as he plopped down on the couch. Trevor almost asked if he was okay, but shrugged it off. Brett was a big dude who worked out constantly, it was probably gym related.   
  
“Ahh… would it weird if I said uh…. Guy trouble?” Trevor said slowly, as Brett just laughed.   
  
“Is it that weird reclusive roommate?” Trevor sputtered and Brett nodded. “I should have seen it coming. When you told me about him you had the look.”   
  
“What look?” Trevor said, knitting his brows as his cheeks flushed red. “I don’t have a look.”   
  
“You do, it’s the puppy dog one that looks like you’re about to be kicked in the face by Cupid.” Brett said, making Trevor groan. “So what’s the problem?”  
  
“I just… the circumstances aren’t the best… and I mean, I think he feels the same but…” Trevor made a few hand gestures, before leaning back and rubbing his face. “I don’t… know. It’s not really a normal situation.”   
  
“ _Well,_ find out. It’s what I did with Aleks. Just ask.” Brett said, leaning back with a wince. “Trust me, it makes everything a lot easier when you both know how you feel.”   
  
“Thanks… I think I just needed to yunno like. Talk?” Trevor said softly, and Brett nodded. The talked for a bit more, about home and even Aleks a bit. It wasn’t long before Brett had to go off and do something, and Trevor was left alone with his thoughts, an alien sleeping on his couch.   
  
He waited until nightfall, when James was awake and preppy and smiling like he was without a care in the world. At this point, he knew better. He knew James was anxious and scared too, but he hid it so much better than he ever could. He started, first, with making things James _really_ liked: Toast, eggshells (Trevor would be making himself an omelette), jalapenos, and a small assortment of other things. A dinner date! A dinner date.   
  
He was going to have a fancy little home dinner date and he’d tell James he’d fallen for him. Tail and all. Yeah.   
  
James really didn’t expect anything, probably. At least he hoped he didn’t… Or maybe he did? He wasn’t sure what he wanted out of this, actually. He know he wanted James in some shape or form...staying friends, or very hopefully, more than that.   
  
It started simple. He brought out the food and watched James light up, seeing the absolute buffet laid out for him. He waited for Trevor to sit, before immediately digging in, as Trevor just watched for a moment. He’d gotten used to this strange eating over the time they’ve been together…  
  
Sudden James stopped, eyebrows knit and ears flattened. Trevor went wide eyed, wondering what this was about.   
  
“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” James said, looking at Trevor with serious eyes, and Trevor made a noise. “The last time I was treated like this, I got… Only bad news after.”   
  
“No! No, no. Nothing bad, oh God, it’s not bad.” Trevor said, on hyper speed as he tried to remedy this somehow. “I wanted to treat you tonight because I… I wanted to talk about something important? Like, it’s not _bad._ You won’t be.. You won’t be hurt.”   
  
James still looked cautious, but his ears raised as Trevor willed his courage into existence.   
  
“James, in the two months I’ve known you, you’ve… you’ve kind of really changed my life for the better. I don’t think I’ve been this happy in a while,” He started, and James started perking up slowly. “You’ve done so much for me, even if I’m the one taking care of you. And lately, I’ve been feeling... Really strong feelings towards you. Like… Love ones. And I-”   
  
Before he could continue, James pounced on him, planting a kiss to his lips without a hint of hesitation. The feeling of the connection was almost overwhelming, the joy and happiness and hope swelling making him almost dizzy. But god he powered through it. James’ lips were like fucking candy.   
  
Egg flavored candy.   
  
He was okay with the odd flavor, as he broke away to breathe and to wrap his arms around James. Both to hold him, and not fall over. James wrapped his own as well, along with his tail wrapping around Trevor’s waist.   
  
“Trevor I adore you, you silly _stupid_ human. I thought you wouldn’t like me because, well…” He wiggled his ears and buried his face into Trevor’s neck. “I’m not like you. But here you are. You like me too.”   
  
Trevor could feel his heart melting, as he held onto James tightly. He really didn’t expect this to go so well, he’d have to tell Brett and… He buried himself into James’ shoulder, nuzzling softly and enjoying the serene moment. He could tell people later. Right now, it was just him and James.   
  
They sat cuddling each other for another moment, before realizing their food was getting cold, and James had almost thrown it all to the ground from pouncing. The rest of the dinner was so warm and comforting and happy and Trevor was on cloud nine the entire time.   
  
It was only until after they’d cleaned up did Trevor realized the door that confessing opened.   
  
As he dried his hands from washing the dishes, James having helped with cherry eyes, he didn’t notice his now boyfriend creeping up behind him. Before he knew it, he had James’ arms wrapped around his waist and a hot breath at his ear. He squeaked, but calmed in James arms on instinct.   
  
“Did I ever tell you that you smell delicious?” James said, and Trevor laughed gently. That was a weird statement, but from James it was cute.   
  
“No, but I really hope it’s not because you want to eat me.” He said back, as it was James turn to giggle. Trevor didn’t expect a nip at his ear and a tighter squeeze, making his cheeks bright red.   
  
“Maybe I do, Trevor…” He purred, and Trevor felt a small surge of heat flush through his body. “Maybe I want to do more than that.”   
  
Oh fuck. Oh fuck James wanted him. Oh fuck!! Oh fuck. Calm down. Don’t suddenly melt into him. You are not a simple slut, Trevor Schmidty. You are a man of higher standing than-   
  
James pressing a kiss to his neck stopped the train of thought, making him let out a tiny noise and nearly melt back into him. His mind was a damn liar because his body was a _thot._ _  
__  
_ James laughed, pressing more kisses into his neck and letting his hands slipping under Trevor’s shirt. Trevor let his mind wander from the kisses to James’ hands, which at the moment were just feeling his skin under his shirt. Which, god, felt so good. Being simply _touched_ felt good.   
  
What happened next he wasn’t expecting, but god he loved it. James grinding slowly up against him, entire chest vibrating with purrs. The kisses at his neck turning into nips and Trevor was losing all need to be an upstanding human being.   
  
Right now he really wanted to fuck an alien.   
  
“Trevor… Trevor I want you…. Please, I want to make you all mine…” James purred and moaned, hands now gripping against his skin. “I want to fill you and mark you and show that you’re with me. My mate…”   
  
Trevor had to admit, James was pretty good at this whole dirty talk thing. Or at least, getting him riled up. The mate talk sparked something in him that he liked, and by god if being fucked and filled didn’t appeal to him.   
  
“Yes, please, _fuck!”_ Trevor was going to lose his damn mind over this, the touches and heat coursing through him. It was making him shake with anticipation, and James could feel it. It didn’t take long for him to actually pick Trevor up completely, a frankly feral and lusty look on his face as Trevor let out a noise of surprise. James was stronger than he thought and he pretty sure that turned him on even more.   
  
He really expected James to take him to his couch bed, but instead he was carried into his own room. Trevor was set down gently into his own bed, a moment of softness. Which was immediately interrupted by James crashing his lips against Trevor’s, the two now locked into a furious make out session.   
  
Trevor didn’t expect this much fierceness in their first time together, but he should have expected it from how the nights of heat went. And honesty, he was ready for this, the heat searing into his groin only growing. He knew James was feeling this too, as their mouth broke apart for air.   
  
James growled, pulling at Trevor’s shirt and doing what he could to get it off. Trevor was glad to help, but froze when he noticed James had paused, hands hovering over his chest scars. He’d explain later, as he cupped James jaw gently. A look passed between them, and a moment later James was back on track.   
  
He very quickly began removing his own clothes, revealing his gorgeous body covered in intricate tattoos. When the pants started dropping, his heart only got faster.  
  
Well, now he knew what James dick looked like. Same blue tint, and generally the same base as a human one. The differenced made themselves known, however. It was very textured, soft looking nubs on the top and under like spines, and a point where a human’s was usually round. And it was a lot bigger than ones he’d encountered before, thick and long and this was definitely at least a good eight inches staring at him.   
  
He was so ready to be rammed by it. Like so fucking ready, holy fuck he was _drooling._ _  
__  
_ James could see it too, his desire mixing into whatever this shared heat thing was. It was intoxicating and James was seemingly under it’s influence too. It showed with how he almost tore Trevor’s pants off, making Trevor squeak for what felt like the millionth time.  
  
He almost covered himself on instinct, but stopped himself. James did shrink or get confused by the fact that he 100% didn’t have a dick. No, he growled again, going face first to- FUCK.  
  
Before he could fully register it, James was eating him out. Holy fuck, James was eating him out and he didn’t even realize the fact that he himself was screaming. All he got was white blinding hot pleasure and that his throat suddenly hurt and _fucking hell James was amazing with his mouth. Fuck!_  
  
It was a moment more of blinding heat and James stopped just short of making him orgasm, purring loudly. Trevor finally had a moment to breathe, shaking from the intensity of what just happened.   
  
“Trevor… Trevor can I?” James purred to him sweetly, moving up to rub his face against Trevor’s stomach gently. “Trevor can I fill you… Will you be my mate?”   
  
“Yes, yes, please James, _please._ ” He said sweetly back, and James grinned up at him, kissing his stomach for a moment. The tenderness was replaced with heat once again, and James crawled upwards with his tail flicking like a pleased cat.  
  
He put a hand at Trevor’s thighs, as he hovered over his soon to be lover with a ferocity and lust that Trevor projected right back. Trevor didn’t want anything else other than James right now, and the anticipation was killing him.   
  
The moment James started to push his dick in, Trevor was on fire. He could feel every bump and ridge and fuck! He was reaching to hold onto James, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. This was something so different from anything he’d felt before, and seemingly it was the same for James. The panting and gentle tremors as he finally bottomed out told him that. Not that Trevor wasn’t also panting, the satisfaction of being stretched and filled by James’ dick making him tremor and shake.   
  
He didn’t think it’d get better until James started moving.   
  
The second he pressed their foreheads together, Trevor knew it was going to intensify. And it did, by a hundred fold. James was rough, but not enough to be inconsiderate, as he cupped Trevor’s cheek and began to give messy kisses. All the meanwhile his hips were thrusting at what could contend as a rather brutal pace. Trevor had to wrap his legs around him to keep stable, ankles locking in place, trying to not moan into James’ mouth.    
  
He never wanted to leave this state of euphoria, his body washed in waves of heat and pleasure and pure feelings. James was absolutely destroying him, and he adored every moment of it. The messy attempts at kisses distracted him for a moment, until he realized the base of James’ dick was…. Growing.   
  
That. Is a knot. James is knotting him. This is by far the kinkiest thing that’s ever happened to him in his mortal life. He was going to have to ask James about this later, but right now his ‘I’m being fucked and need more’ portion of his mind screamed that he wanted that inside him and now.   
  
And it got what it wanted, as James hips sputtered gently, the start of the knot being pushed in deep before it expanded too much to fit. All of this accumulated to the same searing white hot wave of heat that would come everytime he came, but this time he knew James was in for the ride too.   
  
And ride involved the knot expanding, and Trevor coming way too hard for any human to be allowed. And James for that matter. He could feel every pulse of James’ cock inside him, filling him to the brim, as they both moaned and gasped, clinging to each other for dear life.  
  
It was a few minutes before they both had evened out breathing, and James rolled them onto their sides. They were still very much connected, but it didn’t matter. Trevor just wanted to cover James’ face in soft kisses, as his sweet alien purred softly against him. This was… ideal. This was perfect.   
  
“I love you…” Trevor murmured, nuzzling up against his lover with a soft smile.   
  
“I love you too.” James said, smile soft and serene as he rubbed his nose against Trevor’s.   
  
This was beyond the ideal, and Trevor hoped that this wasn’t a dream. Everything was just right and he didn’t…. Feel so alone anymore. He had James, his prince, his lover… His James. Trevor was in a state of absolute bliss. And he really hoped he’d never come down from this…   
  
He looked over James face, taking in every detail of his now drowsy boyfriend. He was so happy with this strange alien man he shot in his garden. Things had changed so much…  
  
And he was sure change was going to keep happening.   
  
But that was okay. Change was… a good thing. And now he welcomed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent too fucking long on this now I can work on Dream State again lmao anyway have fun slowly learning all my kinks yall


End file.
